


I'm Sorry, Satsuki

by NiuNiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Whump, F/M, Goodbyes, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tearjerker, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: “I--- I thought we’d always be together…” she managed to say between her wails.Aomine’s hands wrapped around her waist, his cheek pressed against her pink hair. He was trembling.“I’m sorry, Satsuki.”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm Sorry, Satsuki

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate the Whumptober for the first time. This is prompt "Don't Say Goodbye".

”Satsuki. I’m going to America.”

Satsuki was sure she hadn’t heard Aomine correctly. She lifted her attention from her mobile game and took a look at Aomine on the other side of the bed.

“No you are not,” she laughed despite being sure she had heard Aomine wrong about him going to America.

Aomine’s head hung low, his eyes averted from Satsuki.

“I’m going to America,” he repeated, his tone serious.

Satsuki’s face paled. She tossed her phone away so hard it fell on the floor. Hastily she jumped on her fours and crawled just under Aomine’s nose. She needed to see his face. Needed to see if his eyes were lying. Needed to hear that this was some sort of a prank from him.

“Say what?” she asked, trying to peer to catch Aomine’s eyes. He kept avoiding her gaze.

“I want to play in NBA like Kagami,” Aomine murmured, turning slowly his head to Satsuki. His eyes were hard, determined but Satsuki could also see he was fighting back other emotions.

“I… I… You can’t go to America!” Satsuki yelled, her heart sinking down to her knees when she realized Aomine was serious. “What about me?!”

“This is my dream,” he barked back but there was a lack of edge in his bite.

“I told you I was going to university to Kyoto after high school,” Satsuki’s lip trembled.

“And I said I didn’t know yet what I would do,” Aomine reminded her.

Satsuki rose up to her knees with a series of wordless protests and settled herself between Aomine’s legs. Her hands took a strong hold on Aomine’s bare shoulders as she inspected his eyes, shocked.

“Bu—But--- But you can’t leave, Dai-chan!” she wailed, tears starting to form up to her eyes. “I can’t follow you to America! Who’s going to look after you?”

“…I was already scouted to one of the schools there which has a good basketball league. Mom’s OK with it, too.”

“No… Dai-chan…”

Aomine hissed, turning his head sharply away. Satsuki shook him furiously.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded to know, crying openly.

“I’m telling now!” Aomine shouted back, his shoulders trembling. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is, Satsuki.”

Satsuki couldn’t believe it. This was not happening! Her Dai-chan, going to America? Her Dai-chan, who had been with her since they were babies? Satsuki couldn’t remember a time without Dai-chan and now, he was going to leave to America and leave her behind, without caring what she felt about it? Not caring about her feelings?

And yet, Satsuki was ready. She was ready to do anything Aomine needed to fulfil his dreams.

Still, it hurt. Hurt too much.

“I—I thought you wanted to become a police officer…” Satsuki sobbed, big tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t look at Aomine. She wouldn’t be able to see that face anymore after the high school was over. How could she be looking at Dai-chan in these upcoming months knowing that he would leave her and go – perhaps permanently – to the other side of the globe?

“My plans changed,” Aomine whispered with a weak voice. Satsuki could hear him crying even when he tried to hide it from her.

Why was he making a decision which hurt them both so much? Stupid Dai-chan! Always so selfish!

Satsuki wasn’t able to fight against her emotions. She burst in heartbreaking sobbing, throwing herself into Aomine’s neck. She sobbed and wailed into his collar, holding him like she’d be drowning into an endless void if she let go off him.

She wanted to hold him forever.

“You…! You stupid!” she yelled into his shirt, tightening her grip on his neck. “How could you! Why didn’t you tell me anything?! How can you leave me alone?!” she demanded with desperate cries; her heart shattered into millions of pieces. “I--- I thought we’d always be together…” she managed to say between her wails.

Aomine’s hands wrapped around her waist, his cheek pressed against her pink hair. He was trembling.

“I’m sorry, Satsuki.”

* * *

The upcoming days were the worst. Satsuki couldn’t bring herself to smile, though she really wanted to be happy for Dai-chan. Really wanted to support his decision, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She skipped school and practices. Did her best to avoid Aomine, not wanting to see his face. She didn’t even reply to his messages.

Dai-chan probably hated her. She was a selfish monster. No one else had any problems with Dai-chan going to the States but her.

She hated herself for being such a horrible person.

* * *

The upcoming days turned into weeks, weeks turning into months but the closer the day for Aomine’s leave came, the more in agony Satsuki was. After the initial shock, she had decided she didn’t want to mourn Dai-chan. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. If he was leaving for real, Satsuki wanted to use the remaining days for them. If she was lucky, perhaps Dai-chan would change his mind. Perhaps he’d realize it would be the best to stay in Japan and become the police officer. It was a much better job, much reliable career with a much reliable income. Right?

The night before the day when Aomine’s flight to State was leaving – early in the morning – he came to Satsuki’s house. Walked into her room and found her curled onto her bed into a light blanket, eyes red. He went to her, scooping her into his warm embrace and cried. The first time since he had said he was leaving Aomine cried openly.

He was sorry. He was so sorry his dream was hurting Satsuki. He hated that he had to choose between the two things he loved the most in his life. He didn’t want to go but if he wanted to be taken seriously in the basketball and really earn his living with it like he dreamed, he had to head to America and try to aim to NBA like Kagami. The price for that was huge and he couldn’t fail. He had to do it. Had to do it for Satsuki.

He couldn’t never show his face in front of her if he hurt her like this and didn’t reach his goals.

He wanted to kiss her. Apologize.

But he couldn’t.

She held him softly, comforting him, but didn’t say anything. Their tears mixed together with one another, dropping on their shirts with the shivers of their broken hearts.

Neither one of them could sleep that night. They just quietly held one another, curled into a pile on Satsuki’s bed, as close into each other’s arms as physically possible for the last few hours before the initial goodbyes.

* * *

Satsuki’s head was humming and whirling when the car finally stopped at the Narita airport’s parking slot. She had been holding Aomine’s hand on the backseat through the whole trip and now, she didn’t want to let go. Never let go. She swallowed back tears which tried to emerge up from her heart.

He hadn’t changed his mind. Her Dai-chan was really leaving.

Auntie and uncle hurried with Aomine’s luggage and Satsuki was thankful that they had asked her to come to the airport to see Dai-chan off to a new chapter on his life. They were a lot more content and composed about Dai-chan leaving than Satsuki had expected.

She felt even worse for feeling so sad.

She waited aside when Aomine waited in the line for the luggage drop. After his multiple luggages had been gotten into the flight and Aomine had gotten his boarding pass, he came back to his family. He bit farewell to his parents, listening a long “Remember this and that, Daiki”-speech from his mother, nodding with small smiles at her. His father patted his back and told him to make them proud. Then auntie and uncle looked at Satsuki with warm smiles. His mother spoke to Daiki, telling that they would leave Satsuki and him alone and would wait Satsuki at the info nearby.

When Satsuki rose his eyes up from her feet to look at Aomine into his eyes, she couldn’t take it anymore. She hid her sobs into her palms, shoulders trembling. Aomine pulled her against his chest, his head pressing against hers. Shaking, Satsuki wrapped her arms around his midsection, crying into his jacket, ashamed that she couldn’t hold down her sobs in a public place like this.

“Dai-chan…” she whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, squeezing her small body tighter against his chest. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

She wanted to say that it was okay, but she couldn’t. She only hugged him, hoping he would never go.

But Dai-chan was really leaving.

“Hey, listen,” Aomine said, his hands cupping Satsuki’s head. She kept her chin tilted down, swallowing down heavy sobs, trying to avoid Aomine’s eyes. “Hey, look at me.”

She gave a tentative, unsure peek at Aomine, allowing him to tilt her head up so that their eyes met. She did her best not to break apart even more. His gaze was the most tender, warmest she had ever seen, his cheeks full of streams of hot tears.

“I’ll call you. Every day,” he promised.

She nodded, crying more.

“Stop, you’ll make me cry, too,” Aomine complained.

“You’re already crying, stupid,” Satsuki sniffed.

He chuckled at that, bringing their foreheads together. He rubbed their heads together gently.

“Goodbye, Satsuki.”

“No, Dai-chan…!” she gasped, not wanting to hear those words. It sounded like an ending, a line of no return.

Aomine smiled at her through his own tears and sobs, his lips quivering. He bent down, surprising Satsuki with a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and soft, and when he broke the kiss, his lips ghosted just above hers.

“I love you,” he murmured, lips brushing against Satsuki’s parted lips. Her cheeks flushed instantly red up to her hairline, but she ignored that. She took a long, shaky inhale, cupping his face in return.

“You stupid. Now you say that,” Satsuki sobbed. “Kiss me again, you jerk,” she requested, earning a short chuckle from Aomine. He did as want, kissing Satsuki again, their lips lingering on each other longer than with the first kiss.

She didn’t want to let go of him. She wanted to stay there, kissing her Dai-chan like this forever. Besides, this was unfair: now he kissed her the first time! When he was leaving! He would pay for this, Satsuki thought.

Though, it was hard to be angry with him when he poured his heart into his kiss.

As much as Satsuki would have wanted to stay in Aomine’s arms, it was his time to go. She hugged him once more, breaking into sobs. He covered her with his wide frame warmth. She took a deep inhale; to call herself down and to smell him. She would miss his scent. And voice. And face. And hugs. And stupid complains and whining. And his smile and the way he always hogged the last pieces of candy and chips to himself.

“I will miss you, Dai-chan.”

“I will miss you, Satsuki.” He broke their embrace, looking down at her softly. “Look after mom for me, okay? She’s a lot better at keeping up the brave face than you are.”

“I will, if you promise you’ll make it to the NBA and show to everyone who Aomine Daiki really is.”

He laughed at that, kissing her one last time.

“They will not know what hits them,” he promised with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She walked him, hand in hand, into the queue line of security check. She held his hand as long as she was able to, drinking in his whole existence as much as possible from their joined palms. He turned to look at her, his eyes forlorn when she started to walk away from him, their hands joined together, until they were too far from one another to keep the touch. Satsuki flashed Aomine the brightest smile ever, his grin matching hers, but when their backs turned to one another, each one of them swallowed down a new wave of salty tears.

Satsuki sobbed all the way till she got into the arms of Mrs. Aomine, where she couldn’t help herself from breaking apart again.

“Dai-chan,” she whimpered his name, the sensation of his kiss still hot and painful on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I boldly tagged this as a tearjerker? Well, was it?  
> I hope it was! This was a tearjerker to me because I tried to upload this 4 times until it finally worked lol.  
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks.


End file.
